Modern computing devices continue to evolve in variety of ways. One particular area in which computing devices have evolved is in the area of wearable computing devices that are becoming increasingly popular as stand-alone computing devices and as peripherals used in conjunction with other computing devices. Additionally, many modern computing devices may be embedded in common, everyday objects and include a plurality of devices and mechanisms interconnected in a network, such as “Internet of Things.” These computing devices may provide various functionality all while operating from a power source, such as battery. Thus, these devices tend to use a great deal of power in a short amount of time. When power runs out the devices cease to operate, and in some instances, fail to provide functionality for its original intended use.